


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by swan_mills



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Peraltiago is mentioned, dianetti, it's not really a christmas fic tbh, just set around the holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan_mills/pseuds/swan_mills
Summary: Ever since meeting her in 2004, Rosa Diaz found herself infatuated with Gina Linetti. When the two are alone together over Christmas, will they admit their feelings?





	It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years, and I've never written for this pairing before, so feedback is very welcome!

 

**99th Precinct**  
**8:02 AM**

"Attention squad: I know the festive season is upon us, but I will need some officers on call over the holidays. Please sort this out amongst yourselves. Gina, email me the completed overtime paperwork by the end of your shift. Dismissed."

Rosa loved Christmas. She loved the cold weather and the hot drinks. She loved reminiscing of her Catholic upbringing, and the nostalgia that Hymns and church services brought. Sure, she no longer practised Christianity, but the holiday season almost made her miss the annual ritual of getting up at 7am to take part in the Christmas Day church service. Logically, it would make sense for Rosa to be the most enthusiastic about Christmas, but Rosa couldn't find it inside of her to feel the festivity this year. The reason? Rosa didn't like her family.

10 months ago Rosa Diaz told her mother that she was bisexual. She'd been dating a girl, Kate, for about a month, and so she thought it fitting to come out to her parents, before they started pressuring her to get a date for Valentine's Day. The Diaz family showed Rosa nothing but disgust and criticism. Rosa didn't bother coming out to her friends and colleagues, thinking they'd have the same reaction as her parents. She left Kate and distanced herself even further from her family.  
Rosa didn't want to spend her Christmas with judgemental relatives. As far as Rosa was concerned, family meant love and support. Call it cliche, but to Rosa, family was the nine-nine. So, unsurprisingly, Rosa was quick to nominate herself for a Christmas shift at the precinct.

Gina Linetti was an entirely different matter.  
Gina had already celebrated Hanukkah with her extended family, and her mother had a 'romantic getaway' scheduled with Lin Boyle. Gina would have usually invited herself over to Jake's flat on Christmas day. They'd drink beer, gossip about their friends, and complain about the awful gifts they got over Hanukkah. But this year, Jake had plans. Him and Amy were flying out to Amy's parents house for Christmas, meaning Gina would be alone. She couldn't even hang out with Charles, considering he had Genevieve and Nikolaj to celebrate with.  
Gina nominated herself for the Christmas Day shift.

 

**99th Precinct**  
**4:49 PM**

 

"Gina, as much as I appreciate your current work ethic, I'm afraid there will be no need for you to work over the holidays." Holt informed Gina as the two made their way out of the station and towards the bar to meet the rest of the squad. Gina just shot Holt an incredulous look, questioning him with just one glare.

"You're my assistant. I will be at home with Kevin, and therefore will not need assistance." Holt explained.

"Yea but the nine-nine needs me. New York- Nay, the world needs me, Captain. Without me here the universe would probably implode." Gina explained, knowing that Holt couldn't argue with her logic.

"I.. fine. You can work the shift with Detective Diaz. Hitchcock and Scully have both agreed to be on call in case more officers are needed. If an officer of a higher rank is required, Sargent Jeffords will also be available, but only for emergencies."

"Yes! Thank you Captain. I will not let you down."

 

**Shaw's Bar**  
**5:35 PM**

 

"Rosie! Guess who's this year's lucky winner of The Gina Linetti Christmas Experience!?" Gina drunkenly yelled at Rosa over the crowd of people filling the bar.

"You're working over Christmas? Why? Holt's spending Christmas in France with Kevin, isn't he?" Rosa asked, with mild confusion. It's not that she wasn't excited to spend time with Gina, in fact it was quite the opposite. The two were close friends, both having met through Jake's friend circle before Gina had joined the nine-nine. Rosa loved spending time with Gina. She loved getting Gina coffee, and letting Gina steal her food, and listening to Gina's absurd Game of Thrones theories. In fact, the problem was that Rosa loved Gina's company too much. As soon as she'd met her in 2004 she found her self somewhat infatuated with Jake's childhood friend. She'd been in awe of how beautiful and funny Gina was, and of course how confident she was. Rosa found confidence incredibly attractive, so meeting Gina Linetti almost killed Rosa, but in a totally amazing way. These feelings weren't always present. Rosa had been in relationships, and she'd moved on time and time again, but as soon as the came to an end she went back to pining over the Jewish girl.

This, of course, was not known by anybody else. Rosa was secretive and distant, even with her closest friends, and considering she hadn't even told them she liked girls, it was no surprise that her colleagues didn't pick up on her obvious staring at the Gina. Rosa had managed to keep this thing, whatever it was, a secret for years, and she sure as hell wasn't about to admit it to everyone just because she was single and alone at Christmas. Sure, she craved affection, and above all else physical intimacy, but she knew she'd be a damn fool to risk jeopardising her friendship with Gina. So she'd act professional over Christmas. She wouldn't let Gina know. She couldn't let Gina know.  
"Hey, Rosie. You okay? You zoned out on me for a little while there." Gina asked, her voice laced with concern. She plucked Rosa's nearly empty beer bottle out of her hand and out it on the bar to be taken away.

"Uh, yeah.. I'm fine, sorry. I've uh, gotta go." Rosa managed to stutter out before quickly exiting the bar. Gina and Jake exchanged a confused look, and Jake handed Amy his drink so that he could check up on Rosa.

 

**2 Blocks from Shaw's Bar**  
**5:54 PM**

 

Rosa was fast on her feet, so by the time Jake had caught up with her he was struggling for oxygen. She took pity on him and waited for him to catch his breath before asking him, politely, 'what the hell' he wanted.

"I just-" Jake struggled to say through deep, rapid breaths "Woah, sorry. Cant. Breathe. Are lungs meant to burn like this?" An exasperated look from Rosa made him get his attention. "Oh, right. I was worried about you. What happened back there?"

"Doesn't matter. I don't wanna talk about it. It's dumb."

"You sure? You can trust me, Rosa. We've known each other for thirteen years. I'm here if you need to talk." Jake reassured her.

"I know, I just don't feel like talking right now. Sorry-"

"Hey, it's fine. No pressure. But I'm here if you need someone. Is this about your family? Are they the reason you're working Christmas?"

"No, it's not them. I mean it is them, but it's not all them. It doesn't matter, I can cope. Sorry for bothering you dude." Rosa said, with a sense of finality in her voice. Jake must have picked up on the change of tone because he stopped questioning her, and instead insisted on walking her home.

 

**99th Precinct**  
**The Week Before Christmas**

 

The last full week with the entire inner circle went by in a blur. Charles brought in Christmas cookies on every day, each batch being a new experimental and often disgusting combination of flavours. Terry handed out his family Christmas cards to everyone, which showed him, Sharron, and the kids on the front, all wearing matching sweaters. Amy gave Gina keys to her and Jake's shared apartment, so that she could water Amy's house plants while the two were away. Holt gave a speech about the fantastic work the precinct had done this year, and handed out bonuses. Hitchcock and Scully's old desk chairs finally broke, resulting in the two detectives sitting on the floor, protesting the new 'non-spinny' chairs they now had to use. Holt gave in and bought them new chairs for Christmas. As for Rosa, she just remained focused on her work until the week was over.

 

**99th Precinct**  
**Christmas Eve**  
**5 PM**

 

At the end of Friday's shift Jake and Amy said their farewells and headed to the airport. At the end of Saturday's shift, Captain Holt and Hitchcock both went home so that they could spend Christmas Eve with their partners. Halfway through Sunday, Scully headed home early, bored without Hitchcock by his side at work. At the end of Sunday's shift, Terry left so that he could be with his daughters and wife on Christmas morning.

After Terry had gone Gina bounced up to to Rosa's desk.

"Watchya doing?" she asked, breaking Rosa out of her work induced coma.

"Oh, uh, just finishing some paperwork on today's B&E."

"Cooooool, so do you wanna grab a drink or?" Gina probed, grabbing her coat, assuming the answer would be yes. With Terry gone, Gina noticed how toned Rosa's body was. If she had a chance with her, she'd have to initiate some kind of date.

"Pass. We've got to be up early for tomorrow." Rosa explained, desperately trying not to end up in a situation involving both Gina and alcohol.

"Killjoy." Gina huffed.

"Bite me." If Rosa had taken just a moment to look up from her work, she would have noticed Gina's eyes trace the outline of her body, and the way she inhaled sharply. Rosa, however, was absorbed in her work, and so she remained clueless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've got a second chapter planned out, so please let me know whether or not you would be interested in me continuing this fic. You can find me on tumblr: killingjar.tumblr.com


End file.
